


The eye on the wall

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [Script offer] The eye on the wall [F4M] [Totalitarian dystopia] [Constant surveillance] [Camera on the wall] [No sex allowed except for reproduction] [No kissing allowed] [Indoctrinated married couple] [Can’t take it anymore] [Breaking down in frustration] [Cunnilingus] [Blowjob] [69] [Deepthroat] [Throatfucking] [Afterglow] [I don’t care if we get arrested]
Relationships: F4M





	The eye on the wall

[Script offer] The eye on the wall [F4M] [Totalitarian dystopia] [Constant surveillance] [Camera on the wall] [No sex allowed except for reproduction] [No kissing allowed] [Indoctrinated married couple] [Can’t take it anymore] [Breaking down in frustration] [Cunnilingus] [Blowjob] [69] [Deepthroat] [Throatfucking] [Afterglow] [I don’t care if we get arrested]

Hi everyone!

Here’s a script inspired by the likes of George Orwell and Margaret Atwood. It takes place in a totalitarian dystopia, where sexuality is extremely restricted and kissing your “companion” (spouse) is illegal. There’s also mentions of extreme militarism, propaganda, quasi-religious devotion to the leader, children being forcefully separated from their parents at birth, forced sterilization, mandatory indoctrination from a very early age and so on. 

It’s also porn. Um, please enjoy?

Synopsis: You the performer, play a married woman who is seemingly very indoctrinated by the nation’s propaganda. However, one evening at dinner, you find it more and more difficult to hide your thoughts about the “Reproductively superfluous” things you want to do.

This is a fantasy by adults for adults (+18). As always, feel free to tweak this to your liking if you should want to fill it. I love getting comments, including anonymous ones. Thank you to everyone how keeps encouraging me to keep writing here. I love this community, and I’m so happy that some of you like my contributions to it.

Stay horny, everyone!  
/Bear

The script  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

[Seated at a table opposed to your husband, ready for dinner.]

[Reciting, as if saying grace before eating]

The guns have gone silent for now,  
In our struggle for survival.  
Our enemy subdued for now,  
In our fight to live on.

Though safe in this instant  
We swear to be ever vigilant,  
Organized when once more  
Our pursuers strive again   
To turn back into ashes  
What flames we have sparked  
Out of this thin air of truce.

Now march forth, citizen of our nation,  
With love Inexhaustible in your heart  
As long as you remain breathing.

When all of our intruders  
No longer spill our blood -  
Not yours or mine,  
But ours, shared through our leader -  
That is when the guns  
Can go silent forever  
In our fight to live on.

Amen.

[Starting to eat. Uncomfortably polite and distant] Did you attend the parade this afternoon, companion? You did? What were the new planes like? Loud? Loud enough for their engines to pierce through the cheering crowd? I understand. Then I’m sure they will also frighten the enemy once our nations glory must once again be fed through the art of war. Yes, may all things go according to the leader’s greater plan, of course.

[Pause]

[With pride] Thank you for asking. I myself went to contribute to the future of our glory by servicing the reschooling center for the lost young ones. It is a task that will take time and effort, but I believe with enough days of work we can turn even the most selfishly brought up children into useful citizens of the nation once more.

[Pause]

[Troubled] It just saddens me that their innocence has been damaged already, after so few months of bad upbringing. I think what upsets me the most is that they could have been saved from all of this, if only the authorities of Nation’s new dawn had not failed to register them in the first place. 

[Pause]

[With disgust] Although, to tell the truth, most of all I blame the biological parents. Can you imagine something so egoistic? To actively hide one of the nation’s children from the state, and keep it for yourself? Some of these children have even been subjected to real, biological breast milk. Yes, from actual breast feeding. Can you imagine that? To manipulate an uncorrupted baby by imprinting your individual intimacy onto it? Not to mention the way such behavior renders the mother unfertile for months. And then of course I have to be the one dealing with those children’s’ cries for “Mommy” and “Daddy”. That cruelty is heartbreaking to witness.

[Pause]

[With a sigh of relief] I’m just so glad that we were registered as quickly as we were, companion, and that our offspring is not here with us. Let’s just hope the same will happen with any future children of the nation we will produce. Imagine the life he would have had. No sense of purpose whatsoever. No direction in life at all, except to cry, eat, sleep… When I think of the fact that children used to live like that, that such conditions used to be considered normal… I get sick to my stomach. All we can do for these poor small citizens now is to recondition them away from those unnatural needs.

[Pause]

[Excited] Exactly! We must teach them to feel the nation’s warm embrace, just like we do. I’m so glad I get to share that with you, companion. I’m so glad you also realize that the only way to fully feel the leader’s love is to practice abstinence from all other physical contact. I feel so happy that we can share that devotion. Many things are good after all. Our offspring will get to grow up with decent values and become serviceable. Maybe even to the leader himself if we dare dream! 

[Pause]

[Worried, anxious] I mean… if we remain relentless in our endeavor to improve our devotion to his glory every day. That’s what I…

[Pause]

[Taken aback] Pardon me, companion? What did you… did you just as me if I… like the food you prepared? Um, I…

[Pause]

[Worried, anxious] It… It fully and adequately serves the purpose of providing much needed energy to serve the nation’s honor and glory, companion. Yes, and it also has a taste, which is of course irrelevant to its function, but…

[Pause]

[Whispering, extremely worried] I… like… it… please just act normal. Why are you making this complicated again?

[Suddenly very upbeat] And the abundance from our harvests naturally comes from our constant devotion to improve, so that the nation’s future children may keep on living in the paradise we together create on earth, with the guidance of our leader.

[Pause]

[Trying hard to stay upbeat] Yes, naturally, the nutrition I consume also serves to keep my body fertile and efficient in its reproductive functions. Although, to speak of such duties of course isn’t entirely fitting during the intervals when I’m not ovulating.

[Pause]

[Worried, trying to keep your facade] I agree. It is a bit outside the ordinary routine that my ovulation is yet to arrive totay, but I highly doubt we should have to worry about it. I’m absolutely sure it will solve itself in time, companion. We all must practice self-restraint in a time such as this.

[Whispering, extremely worried and stressed] Please, don’t keep doing this. You know what happens if anyone suspects anything. It’s like you’ve completely forgotten that we’re being watched. Did you just have a loss of memory and forget about the eye on the wall, or do you have a serious wish to be reeducated?

[Pause]

[Louder, worried out of your mind] You what? You disconnected the eye on the wall? Oh, nation save us, what have you done? How long ago was it? So the self-diagnostic should have been completed by now. That means it will come back on any moment.

[Pause]

[Afraid] Look, companio…. Ok fine... husb... baby… We need to put our faces back on right now, or we will risk our entire stability here! What? What do you mean “what for”? Do you really want me to tell you what use stability has in our…

[He kisses you]

[Passionate, but trying desperately to restrain yourself] Please don’t get me started like this. You don’t know what you’re doing. I won’t be able to…

[Kissing]

[While making out] Look, I’m not strong like you, OK? When you do this to me, I can’t just shut down like that, I don’t… Oh fuck, my ears… my breasts… my neck… my ass… You feel so good to touch. No, no please, please don’t let your hands wander there, I can’t take it, please, I’m already wet enough as it is, just…

[Alarm goes off] Fuck, it’s the eye. It’s about to come back on. Just fucking sit down opposed to me, OK? Act normal. Fuck, how does my hair look? Hurry up and button your shirt all the way up! OK… OK.. we can do this… we’re a pair loyal and serviceable companions… Fuck… OK.

[Alarm stops]

[Attempting to sound like a perfect citizen] Anyway, us humans were never made for those kinds of messy connections in the first place. Look at all mammals who procreate efficiently. They have clear and regular breeding cycles, where they take care of making sure that The strongest possible new individuals of their species are put on this planet, so that they can dedicate themselves to other matters later.

[Pause]

Precisely, that is only the laws of natural selection. The fragile and infertile individuals in a functional clan are relieved from any such duties and should be happy for it. Can you imagine the absurd reactions I get from some of the ill-adjusted women, when I’m about to give them their sterilizing injection? Some of them even talk about such completely bizarre ideas as “bodily autonomy” and “humanity”, as if it were not our duty to reshape and improve humanity, precisely by revoking the autonomy of the weak. Do you not agree, companion?

[Pause]

Believe me, I’ve heard my share of reasoning that should rightfully be added to the scrap heap of historical mistakes. One woman even spoke to me about wanting an [trying to sound disgusted] “orgasm”. Completely outside of procreative duties, just for her own selfish, unrestrained pleasure.

[Trying to sound convinced. Almost succeeding at first] Could you fathom someone wanting that? To feel her genitals flooded with arousal, with blood and wetness, ruining a perfectly clean uniform solely to… reach her fingers down and touch herself between her legs and let such unnatural lubrication cover her fingers…

[Whispering, extremely worried] I told you not to touch me there. I’m sorry, I can’t fucking help it, OK. I know, I’ll try do sound nonchalant. Fuck…

[Failing to sound convinced. Instead you get more and more frustrated and resentful] Or maybe you could imagine her wanting more then her own fingers between her legs. Do you think such debased women are even capable of fantasizing about… someone else’s fingers? Parts that don’t even serve any reproductive purpose whatsoever? Or even worse, someone’s tongue? Someone’s lips and face, pressed up against their vulvas, so that they can… ride them, guiding them to their most sensitive parts. Someone’s wet tongue working its way along the labia, slowly, to reach the clitoris, and then just stay there and increase the intensity while inserting one, maybe two or more fingers… F… Fuck, I can’t… I… can’t…

[Breaking down, breathing heavily, frustrated almost to the point of tears] I can’t hold this up anymore, I’m sorry. I know it’s illegal to express this kind of sentiment, using this kind of language. Forgive me, Leader. Forgive me… baby.

[Pause]

[Desperate] Yes, I called you that, I know. I don’t care anymore. I can’t keep pretending like this. It’s breaking me apart! Don’t you feel it to? Don’t you just want to…

[Walking up to the camera on the wall] Don’t you want to just look into this camera lens and tell whoever is on the other side that all you’ve ever wanted is a single moment of privacy? That if you only could get that, maybe you wouldn’t have to break down like this and have to get arrested tomorrow? Do you know why I’m not ovulating? Do I even have to tell you? I don’t want to give up more children to this nation, just to watch, powerless, as their humanity gets broken bit by bit. I’ve done enough now.

[Pause]

[Serious in tone] Give me a towel. Yes, that’s exactly what I intend to do, I’m going to…

[You cover the camera on the wall with the towel]

[Relieved, still serious] There. They can’t see us anymore. Can we agree on what you will tell them when they come for me? Good. You had nothing to do with this. Your companion had a moment of failing In her patriotic duties and needs to be properly reeducated.

[Pause]

[Calm. Serious] Now… Kiss me again.

[Kissing]

[Making out] Do you know the reproductively superfluous things I’ve wanted to do to you for years? Do you, companion? No, I don’t want to tell you, I want to show you, in explicit detail and without any reprehensions. Do I make myself clear? Do you consent? That’s good because I don’t think I’m physically able to wait anymore. Now, I want you to remove your entire uniform, and lay down on your back on this sofa.

[Optional sound effect of fabric sliding off your body] Yes? What does it look like I’m doing? I’m taking off everything, and you should do the same. Why have you left your boxers on? Slide them off. Good. Now…

[Impatient, but still checking for consent] I want to sit down, right on your face, and I want both your hands on my ass. I want you to stick your tongue out and feel me grinding against it, and I want you to lick my cunt. I want you to go from my lips, up to my clit, down again, then stick your tongue into me, ok? And after you’ve done that, I want to bend down and take your cock in my mouth. I want to lick it, and suck it, and I don’t want us to stop until we both explode, do you understand? Do you want that?

[Pause]

[Impatient] Good. Are you ready for me?

[While riding his face] Oh fuck… that’s right. Hold your tongue out just like that. Make my cunt even wetter with your spit. Do you taste my juices? Is my pink little pussy nice and sweet for you? How does my ass look? Yeah, grab it firmly. Make me feel your hands on it. Do you want to smack it? [Light smacking sound] Fuck, that feels good. Don’t worry, it didn’t hurt baby. You can even do it a bit harsher if you want [Louder smack] Fuck, yes, like that. [Multiple loud smacks] Yeah, you like your face smothered with my wet cunt and my ass cheeks don’t you? How much have you fantasized about this? Please don’t lie to me. I can tell when I look into your eyes, or when you linger to long on my body for it to be approved by the nations doctrine. Fucking lick my cunt! [Multiple smacks] Fuck, fuck, fuck you make me so wet!

[Improv to orgasm, then catch your breath]

No, don’t rise up yet. Just stay like that. Now let me take care of you. Do you see my cunt? Do you smell my scent? Can you feel the taste on your tongue. Fuck, you felt so good! Now just take all of that in while I return the favor to you. Let me lean forward and suck your cock now. I want to taste it so badly.

[While giving head, lightly for now] How many times have you looked at my lips and wanted them like this, wrapped around your cock? How many times have you wanted me to spit on it [Spit] and lube it up like this and then just lick everywhere? Baby, you’re hard as a fucking rock. Do you know how badly I’ve wanted to tell you that your cock is so fucking beautiful? I love how it throbs and twitches in my mouth. Let me start sucking deeper baby.

[While giving head, deeper and sloppier] I want your cock coated with my fucking spit baby. I want it to run down your balls, in between your ass cheeks and ruin the carpet. Can I rub your balls with my hands while deepthroating you? Baby, your balls feel so good. So heavy and filled with… [Go really deep, then pop] procreative… [Go even deeper, then pop] redundancy! Grab my hair baby. I want you to set the pace. I want you to make me take it. I know you’ve dreamed about that. Make me swallow your whole cock now.

[In between pauses, while he shoves his cock in and out of your mouth] Yes, fuck my mouth baby. Don’t be gentle, I can take it. I want to take it. I want to please you. You’ve restrained yourself for far too long, and I want you to fucking explode in my mouth. Give it to me. Feed me your cock. Let yourself do what you’ve needed so much. Fuck, do you see how wet I am from this? I’m dripping onto your face again. Yeah, lick it up. Just keep fucking up into my mouth. I want to take it for you. I want my lips to touch your balls. Fucking make me take it, baby. Are you ready to cum soon? Just tell me when, and I will shove this cock all the way down my patriotic little throat and swallow everything like a disposable unwanted citizen. Cum in my mouth baby. Fucking explode. Force-feed me. Facefuck me. Cum for me baby. Empty your balls down my throat. Cum now.

[Improv to the listener’s orgasm. He comes in your mouth.]

[Catch your breath for a while]

[Very relieved] How much did you need that? How much did you need to drain yourself into my mouth with my cunt dripping its juices onto your fucking face? I’ve never wanted anything more than this in my life. Your cum tastes so fucking good. I loved swallowing it, and I don’t regret anything, baby, ”companion”.

[Laughing]

[Softly, but serious again] How long do you think we have before they get here? Yeah, not long at all. No, I don’t want to put my clothes back on. If this is my last moment with you, I want you naked like this. Put your other arm around me too. I need this. I need you to touch me, to hold me. I don’t give a fuck what they consider right or wrong anymore.

[Pause]

[A bit hopeful] And… maybe whoever has been on watch thinks so to. Who knows? And if they do, I’ll have a chance to use my access to Nation’s new dawn tomorrow, and get our son back, and we will teach him all the things that the nation refuses to let its children know.

[Getting more and more tired] But right now, I can’t think about any of that. I only care about your body against mine. Yeah, close your eyes baby. Just think about my wet cunt in your face and your cock down my throat. That’s all I want your mind to be filled with. Let’s just stay like this. Dream about me baby. No matter what happens next. Dream about us like this, just cumming for one another. Hold me. For as long as we can.

[They drift away together]


End file.
